


Series drabble | Xa

by ineffablebrowneyes



Category: I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, NSFW, Tie, Tie Kink, cân nhắc trước khi đọc, không yêu xin đừng nói lời cay đắng, white tee
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffablebrowneyes/pseuds/ineffablebrowneyes
Summary: Những câu chuyện nsfw về K và Hưng ngày gặp lại sau chia xa
Relationships: K/Ngô Ngọc Hưng | Hanbin
Kudos: 3





	1. Nhớ anh hay là không nhớ anh

**Author's Note:**

> Nếu bạn chưa đủ 18 tuổi hoặc không thích thể loại này vui lòng đi ra. Còn nếu vẫn cố đọc thì xin hãy tự chịu trách nhiệm cho hành động của mình
> 
> Còn đây là những dòng lảm nhảm của mình để cho các bạn nhiều thời gian suy nghĩ xem có nên đọc tiếp hay không =)))
> 
> Mừi tám cộng chưa bao giờ là style của mình. Như các bạn cũng đã (không) biết thì mình nhân vật trong fic mình đó giờ hôn má thôi là nhiều rồi :v Tui keo kiệt tới mức còn chả bao giờ cho tụi nó nói iu nhau, chỉ cho nói iu gián tiếp thôi. Vậy nên để viết cái nè là một sự dũng cảm và u mê KBin vô bờ bến :((( Nhưng tại sao mình lại quyết định ngồi viết cái này? Tất cả là do các cô gái ném vào mặt tôi quá nhiều thứ secx, không viết thì thiệt tội lỗi với cảm xúc của mình. KBin đối với mình là cân mọi concept mọi thể loại, cute, sexy gì cũng hợp hết. Nghĩ đến đã mún xỉu.  
> Với kinh nghiệm iu đương bằng 0 thì tất cả tư liệu zề chiện 18+ trong fic của toy đều là do nhiều năm đọc đam mỹ, yaoi zà fanfic lol. Motif tiểu biệt thắng tân hôn rất là cringy và cliche. Nhưng đầu óc hạn hẹp của toy chỉ nghĩ được tới tình huống này thôi các pạn :D

Sau một năm hoạt động cũng coi như có thành tựu, Dreamers bắt đầu nhận được hợp đồng quảng cáo. 

Nhãn hàng cũng rất biết cách chọn gương mặt phù hợp với mình, ví dụ như hình Daniel ngập tràn quầy kem ở cửa hàng tiện lợi hay lượn một vòng Myeongdong sẽ thấy làn da sáng bóng của Hanbin treo trước store mỹ phẩm nào đó. Mà K, với vóc dáng cao ráo và khuôn mặt người mẫu chẳng lẫn đi đâu được thì kiểu gì cũng phải đi qua đi lại Paris hay Milan chụp cho người ta vài chục shoot hình veston thời thượng. 

Bình thường thì đi năm bảy ngày vậy nhưng lần này không biết là ở chơi hay được ưu ái giữ lại chụp thêm hình mà hai tuần rồi chưa thấy mặt mũi đâu. Thực ra nhóm đang trong thời gian tạm nghỉ sau đợt comeback, ngoài hợp đồng quảng cáo thì đứa nào cũng rảnh rỗi.

Hanbin vừa rảnh vừa chán. Kí túc xá vắng hoe, mấy đứa nhỏ rủ nhau đi đâu cậu cũng không rõ. Chỉ biết đầu giờ chiều mở mắt ra đã không thấy ai. Tin nhắn Kakaotalk cũng im ắng, ngoài chiếc tin cuối cùng "Nhớ anh hay là không nhớ anh" vô liêm sỉ của ai đó gừi từ Paris cậu không thèm trả lời ra thì chẳng thấy thông báo gì.

Hanbin hậm hực, anh lớn thì đi châu Âu tung tẩy, các em thì đi quẩy nhiệt tình, bỏ mình cô đơn là cái thể thống tôn ti trật tự gì?

Cậu nhắn cho Daniel mười lăm tin cùng một nội dung "Mày đi đâu đấy? Về nhà biết tay anh" và đương nhiên là không một lời hồi đáp.

Em với út, chán ốm. 

\---

Buổi chiều nắng nóng oi bức, mồ hôi. cứ rít vào người làm gì cũng thấy khó chịu. Sau khi ăn một nồi mì kèm toping tá lả xúc xích chả cá cậu cướp của Daniel thì mồ hôi mồ kê đã dớp dính đầy lưng áo. Cậu cũng lười đi tắm lại, bèn bật máy lạnh mười sáu độ hong cho khô người, nằm sofa xem mấy cái video top trending Việt Nam đã lâu không quan tâm rồi ngủ quên mất lúc nào không hay.

Đợt comeback chỉ kịp chợp mắt hai, ba tiếng trên xe hay máy bay, lúc nào Hanbin cũng sẽ ráng giành chỗ cạnh K để khi tỉnh dậy thấy đầu mình êm ái dựa vào vai anh. Chứ còn ngồi cạnh Daniel hay Nicholas thì cứ mà xác định đầu đập côm cốp vào cửa kính xe kèm theo biểu cảm nhăn nhó hyung không ngồi thẳng mà ngủ được hả?

Nhưng thiệt ra chỗ ngồi cạnh K của cậu chẳng đứa nào dám giành, họa chăng anh có lịch trình khác không đi cùng nhóm thì Hanbin đành phải tủi thân rúc mình vào ghế cạnh thằng em giữ thân như ngọc. "Cho anh dựa tí mất gì của mày đâu? " Có lần Hanbin đã nói với Daniel như vậy, đổi lại chỉ là ánh mắt khinh khỉnh của nó "Mất mạng đó hyung."

\---

Hanbin lơ mơ tỉnh dậy khi cảm thấy có gì đó nặng trịch đè lên người mình còn, môi thì ươn ướt một mùi vị quen thuộc. 

Cậu dụi mắt, mơ màng nói bằng tông giọng trầm thấp ngái ngủ "K hyung về sao không nói".

"K hyung" thề là không có gì làm anh dễ phát điên hơn chất giọng trầm trầm gọi tên mình của người bên dưới. Anh đẩy cậu vào một nụ hôn sâu, thì thầm câu trả lời giữa những hơi thở đứt quãng. "Em...có trả lời...tin nhắn...của anh...đâu"

Hanbin bị hôn đến thiếu oxy, tay cậu luồn vào mái tóc dày còn thơm mùi keo xịt của anh, nắm nhẹ nhằm kiềm chế anh lại. 

\- Nửa tháng không gặp còn không cho người ta hôn.

K gác cằm lên ngực cậu, cảm nhận nhịp tim hơi loạn nhịp qua lớp áo thun trắng mỏng manh.

Cậu nghịch tóc anh, khẽ bật cười trước đôi mắt cụp như cún con đòi quà của người trước mặt. 

\- Anh làm gì mà về trễ vậy?

\- Họ có trục trặc kĩ thuật làm mất hết dữ liệu trong máy nên nhờ anh ở thêm mấy ngày chụp lại. 

Anh vừa nói chuyện với cậu vừa nghịch nghịch hai điểm nhô lên trên ngực áo thun trắng.

\- Sao không trả lời tin nhắn của anh?

K gặng hỏi, một bên mân mê đầu nhũ cậu, một bên dùng răng cửa cắn nhẹ qua lần áo trắng mỏng tang làm Hanbin không nhịn được "ah" lên một tiếng. 

\- Hỏi mấy câu vớ vẩn ai thèm trả lời.

Tay K luồn vào áo cậu, chạm qua đường cong thanh thoát ở eo và nhéo nhẹ ngay khi Hanbin vừa nói chữ "vớ vẩn".

Hanbin nhăn mặt, vòng hay tay qua cổ anh, kéo anh xuống gần mình, đưa lưỡi ra liếm làn môi mỏng thơm thơm lip balm mùi mật ong. K rất vui vẻ chiều theo sở thích hôn hít của cậu người yêu, bắt lấy đầu lưỡi cậu không cho nghịch ngợm lung tung. 

Hồi chưa chính thức là một cặp, Hanbin đã có lần hỏi anh hôn một người thì có cảm giác thế nào? K lúc đó hai mươi ba tuổi, trải qua vài mối tình, hôn hít cũng coi như là có kinh nghiệm. Nhưng đang tán người ta mà kể chuyện người yêu cũ thì anh cũng không ngu như vậy. 

"Thử thì biết chứ làm sao mà giải thích được". 

Hanbin không nhận được đáp án như ý, buồn bực trách móc "Em có bồ đâu mà thử".

K cười lớn, xoa đầu cậu, đưa mặt mình lại sát bờ môi đầy đặn đang hé ra của Hanbin"Hay là giờ thử luôn". 

Anh chỉ muốn trêu cậu chút thôi, chứ chưa gì đã hôn lại làm bé thỏ trắng sợ chạy mất. 

Nhưng mà K đã tính lầm, vì Hanbin nhất định không phải thỏ trắng, có là thỏ thì phải là thỏ đen, hoặc là một em mèo kiêu kỳ mà dính người nào đấy. Đôi mắt đen anh chẳng dám nhìn quá năm giây xoáy sâu vào anh, cậu rướn người, đặt lên môi K một nụ hôn như khẽ như lá chạm mặt nước, và để lại xung động mãi không thôi. "Anh K xài lip balm mùi mật ong của em phải không?"

\---

K đỡ lấy gáy cậu, ấn chặt cậu vào vòng tay mình, lưỡi đảo đến từng ngóc ngách trong khuôn miệng như muốn nuốt hết người này vào trong bụng. Hanbin rất thưởng thức nụ hôn thơm mùi mật ong của người yêu, thầm cảm ơn bạn fan nào đấy hồi trước tặng cậu một đống lip balm mật ong xài không hết nên chia cho anh cùng nhóm. 

Cậu vòng tay qua cổ K, nghịch mấy sợi tóc dưới gáy anh.

\- Người ta...làm.... kiểu tóc... - K day môi dưới Hanbin, không cho cậu nói hết câu. Cậu ngậm chặt môi, cấm cho anh lộng hành nữa.

K thất vọng buông cậu ra, mắt cụp như cún con.

Anh rúc đầu vào hõm cổ cậu, hít hà mùi sữa tắm hòa với nước xả quần áo thơm tho. Anh thuận tay kéo áo thun cậu sang một bên, để lộ mảng da cổ tinh mịn còn dinh dính mồ hôi và áp má mình vào nghe nhịp tim đập loạn nhịp của cậu. 

\- Người ta làm kiểu tóc gì cho anh đấy?

\- Không rõ nữa, chụp nhiều quá, hết vuốt lại thả tóc. 

K đều đều trả lời, rõ ràng là so với nội dung câu chuyện chuyến đi châu Âu thì anh càng hứng thú với bả vai gầy gầy mà săn chắc của cậu bạn cùng nhóm hơn.

\- Sao anh không thay đồ cho thoải mái mà mặc nguyên bộ suit chạy về vậy?

Hanbin vừa hỏi vừa giúp anh cởi chiếc áo vest đen với những đường may cầu kì, rõ ràng là rất mắc tiền. Cậu cẩn thận để áo lên bàn uống nước bên cạnh sau đó tiếp tục giúp anh cởi mấy cái nút áo trên cùng của áo sơ mi đen. Bàn tay lướt qua ngực áo cảm nhận rõ từng khối cơ được luyện tập thường xuyên. 

\- Tại anh nhớ em Hưng. 

K nhếch miệng cười khi thấy Hanbin khựng nhịp tay cởi cúc áo mình, hai má trắng sáng rõ ràng là đượm lên một màu hồng hồng. 

\- Có nhớ anh không?

K thì thầm vào tai cậu, tay luồn vào áo thun cảm nhận trực tiếp hai điểm trước ngực căng cứng lên.

Hanbin không trả lời, nắm cổ áo sơ mi kéo anh vào nụ hôn triền miên. 

Cậu mở miệng thở dốc, vừa hôn vừa đảm bảo cung cấp đủ oxy cho buồng phổi, không kiểm soát được một giọt nước chảy dài qua khóe miệng và những tiếng lép nhép làm người ta đỏ mặt. 

K liếm giọt nước bên môi Hanbin, kéo dài nụ hôn xuống cổ, đầu lưỡi nút lấy mảng da trắng gần với màu áo thun trắng mằn mặn mồ hôi, để lại dấu vết đo đỏ mà cá chắc là thằng chưa đủ tuổi như Daniel cũng thừa biết là cái gì. 

\- Không có được...ưmm để lại dấu...

K hài lòng nhìn dấu hôn hồng lên trên nền da trắng, trông chói mắt mà đầy chiếm hữu. 

Hanbin đưa tay cởi mấy cái cúc áo sơ mi còn lại của K, mạnh dạn thụi cho anh một đấm ngay giữa sáu múi cơ mơ ước của thằng Nicholas. 

\- Đã bảo là không được để lại dấu rồi mà. Lỡ mai có lịch đi quay đột xuất rồi sao?

\- Thì anh đi mua cho em kem che khuyết điểm thần thánh của NARS* nha

K ôm bụng, làm như cú đấm mèo cào của Hanbin đau đớn lắm. 

\- Cơ mà em cũng đâu có ghét hả?

Anh nói, cực kì không đàng hoàng chen đầu gối vào giữa hai chân Hanbin, cọ cọ thứ đang nhô cao.

Hanbin không chịu thua, bàn tay trượt từ bụng xuống đũng quần căng lên khó chịu của người trước mặt.

\- K hyung có muốn em không?

Anh thề là anh không hề dạy hư cậu bé ngày đó nhìn anh bằng đôi mắt trong sáng như thiên thần. Chỉ có cậu bé đưa anh hết từ bất ngờ này đến bất ngờ khác và làm anh thích mọi mặt, mọi phần tính cách mà cậu thể hiện. Hanbin ngây thơ hay Hanbin hư hỏng đều khiến tâm trí anh phát điên.

K biến tâm trạng thành hành động, thiếu kiềm chế kéo quần kaki của Hanbin xuống, quăng qua một bên. 

Anh len lén lôi tube lube mua ở Pháp ra từ trong túi quần. 

Hanbin cởi thắt lưng anh trong khi anh bóp chất lỏng màu hồng ra tay.

\- Ghê nhờ, chuẩn bị cả đồ nghề

\- Đi xa về đói bụng thì phải có đồ ăn liền chứ

\- Tưởng ở Paris ăn no rồi?

\- Ở Paris mèo không có bắp cũng không có, anh nhịn đói khổ sở lắm

Hanbin bật cười, mở hai chân cho anh làm công tác chuẩn bị.

K đẩy chất lỏng lành lạnh vào bên dưới cậu, không quên quan sát biểu cảm vừa thoả mãn vừa chịu đựng của Hanbin. 

Tới khi K thay thế mấy ngón tay gầy gầy xương xương bằng thứ không thể quen thuộc hơn thì đầu óc cậu đã mờ mịt hết cả. Phía trước tầm mắt như phủ sương và từng đợt sóng từ thân dưới kích thích lên não bộ làm cậu chẳng suy nghĩ được gì.

\- Argh... anh K từ từ thôi...

Cậu không kiềm chế bật ra tiếng rên khe khẽ, tay giơ lên trước đòi ôm.

K cực kì chiều bạn người yêu, cúi người xuống lọt thỏm vào vòng tay người dưới thân, môi tìm đến đầu nhũ nhỏ nhỏ xinh xinh mà quyến rũ hơn bất kì thứ gì trên đời này.

Trên dưới đều bị kích thích, Hanbin không còn tâm trạng để ý anh để lại bao nhiêu là dấu vết mờ ám trên người mình. 

Phía dưới Hanbin đã tương đối quen với sự xuất hiện của vật lạ, K cực kì biết nắm bắt thời cơ mà đẩy nhanh nhịp độ, thỏa mãn nhìn cậu bạn như thiên sứ chìm đắm trong dục vọng. 

"Ưm...um...nhanh quá K hyung"

Hồi còn xa lạ với sex, Hanbin lúc nào cũng cắn răng kìm nén những tiếng rên thỏa mãn. Về sau thì bị anh làm đến mức quên cả xấu hổ, nghĩ gì nói đó, mà càng nói K lại càng mê muội cậu. 

Tại sao trên đời lại có người bình thường thì ngoan ngoãn đáng yêu. lên giường thì sexy hư hỏng như vậy được? Mà kì diệu hơn nữa người ấy lại yêu anh, dù cậu ít khi nói thẳng nhưng K biết cậu yêu anh không hề ít hơn anh yêu cậu. 

Tư thế này cộng với sofa chật hẹp ngăn cản anh đi hết vào trong. K vòng tay ra sau nâng cậu dậy, để cậu ngồi lên đùi mình còn cái của mình thì đạt đến một độ sâu vừa ý. 

Hanbin cực kì hợp tác ôm lấy đầu K, vùi đầu anh vào bờ ngực trần trụi lấm tấm dấu hôn và chiếc áo thun trắng chưa cởi hết. 

K di chuyển nhanh hơn, Hanbin hòa nhịp với anh, còn cúi đầu gặm cổ anh như trách móc. 

Cậu dùng không bao nhiêu sức nên đối với K chỉ như mèo con ngứa răng tìm chỗ giải tỏa. 

Tay anh quyến luyến xoa tấm lưng trần mịn màng, lại mân mê đến đường cong một góc độ vô cùng đẹp mắt ở eo.

Anh nắm eo cậu, giúp Hanbin di chuyển lên xuống. Hai cơ thể không ngừng ma sát với nhau, tạo ra những âm thanh khó nói và hẳn là K sẽ liều mạng với thằng nào khác được nghe tiếng rên rỉ hòa vào tiếng thở dốc này của Hanbin. 

Anh lại tìm đến môi cậu khi cảm thấy cả hai sắp đạt đến khoảnh khắc hòa hợp.

Trong phút chốc, Hanbin tưởng như người trước mặt đã tước mất cả linh hồn mình, và hai mươi mấy năm qua bỗng chốc hóa hư ảo trong một giây phút như thiên đàng. 

Cực khoái đi qua, Hanbin thở dốc đợi nhịp tim bình ổn lại, tay ôm chặt bờ vai rộng lớn của K không nỡ rời. 

\- Nào nào bỏ ra cho anh đi tắm.

\- Ưm.. ưm...

Hanbin làm nũng thay cho câu trả lời, tiếp tục ghì chặt anh vào lòng, chân kẹp chặt lấy hông anh, không cho anh đi. 

\- Ở nhà có buồn không?

K hỏi, tay xoa xoa thắt lưng trơn mịn của cậu.

\- Chán lắm, ban ngày đi chụp hình, tối đi tập nhảy, đêm thì khó ngủ.

\- Daniel, Nicho đâu sao không chơi với em Hưng?

\- Tụi nó cũng đi quay mà. Có mỗi em thất nghiệp.

Có mà em cao giá quá không ai dám book. Idol người Việt đầu tiên tính ra cũng là một cái danh hiệu hái ra tiền. 

Người yêu trắng trắng mềm mềm của anh, từ tính cách đến ngoại hình chỗ nào cũng thấy quý giá.

\- Anh đi Paris có gì hay không?

Hanbin thì thầm vào tai K, giọng nói trầm thấp mà đáng yêu, còn hơi khàn khàn. Nếu cậu không phải ca sĩ, super vocal gì đấy, anh nhất định sẽ nhốt cậu trong nhà, chỉ được gặp anh, chỉ được nói chuyện với anh.

\- Thời tiết đẹp, cảnh cũng đẹp, nhưng chán lắm.

\- Đi chơi mà chán

\- Đi làm chứ đi chơi đâu. Ngày nào anh cũng chụp hình tới tối, sáng sớm đã phải dậy makeup. Chưa kể còn phải tham gia show thời trang. 

\- Thương anh K ghê. Có mua gì cho em không?

\- Có nước hoa, quần áo, trang sức, giày em thích cái nào thì lấy. Còn lại cho mấy đứa nhỏ tự chia.

Hanbin bật cười.

\- Anh leader có cần phải thể hiện sự thiên vị rõ ràng vậy không?

\- Anh lớn thiên vị anh nhỏ thì đến thằng út cũng không dám ho he gì nhé

Hanbin nhàm chán bắt đầu nghịch ngợm đường nét khuôn mặt vừa nam tính vừa dễ thương của K. Ngón tay cậu họa lại góc xương hàm của anh, sống mũi cao thẳng, bờ môi mỏng và ánh mắt sâu sắc. 

Từng chút từng chút một cậu đều thích.

\- Anh K

\- Hửm?

\- Em nhớ anh

Chỉ một câu nói đơn giản mà làm tim anh hẫng đi một nhịp và vật gì đó dưới thân đang có nguy cơ hào hứng trở lại. 

Lại phải chuyển cho thằng Nicho thêm tiền để nó thuê khách sạn cho bọn nhóc ở rồi. 

Anh thở dài, nhìn đến dấu hôn đo đỏ trền nền da trắng ngần của người ấy lại cảm thấy bao nhiêu tiền của cũng xứng đáng.


	2. Tokyo x Seoul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chia xa càng lâu, gặp gỡ càng hạnh phúc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viết trả nợ cho @MO4HB trong một lần get high lỡ mồm hứa và nhân dịp nghỉ bệnh nên rảnh.
> 
> Cảm hứng lấy từ (1) fanart "ứ ừ em bằng ứ ừ" mà artist đã gửi cho bạn nào DM :D và (2) bài Dream of you của Chungha. Khuyến khích nên nghe vì hay lắm các bạn. Bài hát Bin nhảy trong fic là bài này.

[Tokyo x Seoul]

Tokyo mười giờ đêm thứ bảy ngập trong ánh đèn neon lóa mắt, lấp đi cuộc vui đêm ngày nơi những quán bar khuất mình con hẻm ít người lui tới.

Anh mặc áo sơ mi trắng, vest đen, cà vạt thắt hờ đầu tóc rối bù, môi còn lem vệt son đỏ của cô gái nào lẳng lơ men say, kìm lòng không đặng trước người thân cao thước tám mắt cong mũi thẳng.

Anh chửi thề trong đầu. Bà giám đốc công ty đối tác bình thường đĩnh đạc mà uống say lại thành người khác. Nếu không phải vì bản hợp đồng trăm triệu thì anh đã đẩy người ra bất chấp thô bạo chứ chẳng để em chứng kiến từ đầu đến cuối rồi mắt mũi tèm lem chạy đi đâu không biết.

Anh siết chặt điện thoại trong tay, mười mấy cuộc gọi nhỡ đập vào mắt như trêu ngươi. K lục tung quán bar mà không thấy em đâu. Yêu nhau hơn một năm Hưng vẫn giỏi nhất mấy trò chạy trốn này.

K dựa lưng vào tường, tay định rút điếu thuốc làm một hơi cho tỉnh táo thì thằng Jay gửi đến tấm hình làm anh gai hết cả người. Đầu óc biêng biêng say như bị ai đập cho cho một nhát tỉnh cả rượu.

"Bạn em làm chủ gay bar Lush mới gửi. Anh coi đây có phải là Hanbin không?"

Quần jean rách ôm sát, áo sơ mi đen trượt ra ngoài theo chuyển động hông của bài nhạc Hàn Quốc nào đang thịnh hành, cổ đeo choker anh tặng hồi em mới ra mắt, nhẫn kim cương cùng một kiểu với anh mặt trong khắc chữ K vẫn lấp lánh trên ngón trỏ bàn tay phải. Camera chụp em từ góc nghiêng 45 độ, ánh mắt lúng liếng, nụ cười nửa miệng.

Anh lướt sang tấm hình tiếp theo Jay gửi, vẫn là Hưng với nét mặt thách thức và vũ đạo nằm trên sân khấu hông nhếch lên. Hưng luôn biết cách thắng trong mọi cuộc chơi, vừa ngọt ngào vừa hư hỏng tra tấn anh.

***

Lúc anh đến Hưng đã rời khỏi sân khấu, ôm li rượu nhảy một mình ở một góc phòng. Ấy mà chẳng ai rời mắt khỏi Hưng, dẫu dân Tokyo hẳn là không biết cậu idol mới debut mười tháng. Anh rẽ đám đông bước đến cạnh em, tự nhiên như không tay luồn vào tóc ấn em vào lòng.

Em bị bất ngờ a lên một tiếng, không cẩn thận làm đổ rượu làm ngực áo cả hai ướt một mảng.

Anh để ý thấy cậu trai góc 30 độ chép miệng tiếc nuối quay đi, trong lòng cười thầm vừa vui sướng vừa tự hào. Nhưng anh biết dù anh không xuất hiện ở đây giờ này, dù Hưng có dùng ánh mắt ướt át nhìn bao nhiêu người thì em ấy vẫn sẽ ngoan ngoãn như vậy lấp đầy vòng ôm của anh.

K tin Hưng, giống như em từng tin K vô điều kiện lồng vào ngón trỏ tay phải chiếc nhẫn khắc tên anh ngay trước thềm debut.

"Anh xin lỗi. Hưng đừng giận."

Mấy lời này anh nói bằng thứ tiếng Việt ngọng nghịu đặc âm điệu Nhật ngữ. Anh bắt đầu học tiếng Việt từ khi quen Hưng, nhưng một năm cùng với công việc bận rộn chỉ đủ để cảm ơn xin lỗi hay gọi cho rành rọt cái tên đã thân thương cùng em trưởng thành.

"Anh thích em nhất."

Anh thì thầm vào tai Hưng, tay siết chặt bờ vai thay cho thành ý không tỏ rõ bằng lời.

"Đó là ai?"

Em hỏi, giọng trầm trầm như gãi vào lòng.

"Đối tác của anh, xỉn rồi. Mai chắc sẽ xin lỗi. Ai cũng nhìn ra là anh không độc thân mà."

Tay tìm đến tay, nhẫn bạc đeo ngón áp út chưa bao giờ tháo ra.

Chủ nhân còn lại của cặp nhẫn vẫn luôn buồn lòng vì chẳng thể mang nó ở nơi nó thuộc về.

Chủ đề chiếc nhẫn ngón trỏ của Hanbin từng được bàn tán xôn xao trên mạng. Nhưng có mơ cũng không ai nghĩ được là nhẫn đôi, lại còn đeo cặp với một doanh nhân trẻ người Nhật.

"Ừm"

Toàn thân thả lỏng, đầu tựa lên vai, vậy là hết giận.

"Sao đi Nhật không nói anh biết?"

"Để bắt quả tang anh hôn gái."

Trong lòng hết giận mà nói năng thì vẫn chọc người ta tức điên.

"Nào nào"

Anh vỗ nhẹ mái tóc, siết chặt tay đan.

"Niki về thăm gia đình, em đi ké. Vừa xuống sân bay là tới chỗ anh."

"Jay chỉ hả?"

"Dạ."

Hưng thì thầm chữ "dạ" bằng tiếng Việt, nghe mềm mại ngoan ngoãn đến ngứa ngáy cả người.

"Buồn ngủ chưa? Anh đưa về nhà."

"Có nhà đâu mà về?"

"Nhà anh. Cũng là nhà của Hưng."

***

Xe đậu gần cung đường vắng ít người qua lại. K thiếu kiên nhẫn đẩy Hưng vào ghế sau, môi không nỡ rời môi, chỉ kịp khởi động xe bật máy sưởi và đóng cửa sau.

Không gian chật hẹp ngập trong tiếng thở dốc và tiếng cơ thể ma sát thiếu kiềm chế.

Khoảng cách từ Seoul đến Tokyo xa hai tháng, chỉ có thể nhìn thấy người kia qua màn hình TV và những tin nhắn đứt đoạn trước giờ biểu diễn.

Lúc Jay gửi anh tấm hình em nằm dài trên sàn sân khấu, anh đã muốn đem em về giấu trong nhà. Ánh mắt tình tứ, nụ cười gợi cảm, eo nhỏ hông cong, anh muốn giấu hết cho riêng mình. Chỉ trách anh lỡ thích em, thích cả giấc mơ làm ca sĩ của em.

Hưng nắm cà vạt kéo anh vào nụ hôn triền miên, không cho anh mất tập trung, tay tìm đến chiếc thắt lưng anh thường dùng, vốn là em mua tặng.

Có lẽ là do ngà ngà say mà Hưng vốn ngượng ngùng lại chủ động bất ngờ.

K nắm tay em đặt qua đầu, tháo cà vạt trói hai tay với nhau, không cho em nghịch ngợm. Môi tìm đến hõm cổ thoang thoảng mùi sữa tắm đặt lên đó những dấu vết mờ ám.

Anh giúp em cởi từng lớp quần áo vướng víu, tay em vô lực chỉ có thể giương mắt nhìn người ở trên áo quần có đủ còn mình thì hoàn toàn cho người thấy dáng vẻ nguyên thủy nhất.

Hưng thưởng thức ánh mắt say mê của người nhìn cơ thể mình.

Hưng co gối, thỏa mãn cảm nhận đũng quần người kia căng thẳng vì mình.

Lại càng say mê dáng vẻ người dùng răng xé vỏ bao cao su tay kia bận rộn khám phá nơi bí mật sâu cùng của mình, chẳng để ai biết, chẳng ai được chạm vào ngoài người.

Hưng không ngần ngại thoát ra tiếng rên nhè nhẹ trong không gian chật hẹp ngập tư vị dục vọng.

Và thỏa mãn nhận ra K khao khát mình đến nhường nào trong từng chuyển động vừa dịu dàng vừa mạnh mẽ.

Thanh âm khàn khàn mờ ám từ cậu ca sĩ hát bao nhiêu bản tình ca, chỉ mình anh nghe thấy.

Giống như ánh mắt thâm sâu mà tràn tình, cả đời này chỉ có thể nhìn một mình em.

Anh tìm đến đôi tay vẫn đang thắt vào nhau bằng vải đỏ chiếc cà vạt của mình, cặp nhẫn tỉ mẩn khắc những kí tự tiếng Nhật và tiếng Việt tên hai người lấp lánh trong không gian mờ tối mà ấm áp, chật hẹp mà đủ đầy.

Trong khoảnh khắc giao thoa linh hồn đó, cả em lẫn anh đều hiểu sâu sắc chờ đợi là xứng đáng. Chia xa càng lâu, gặp gỡ càng hạnh phúc.


End file.
